Impaled
by ishileis
Summary: A story about a fallen soldier and a mutilated hero. (Not good with summaries) ZombiemanOC fic Should I make a sequel of this? Depends...


**A/N: Ok...So this is just an attempt ahahaha...I like Zombieman very much but he still lack some screen time... hahaha.**

* * *

"What the hell? We just graduated and we're being sent there immediately!" One of the members in my unit complained, currently, our squad, BRAVO team, is deployed to the Z city as military support since there is a monster wandering there. (It is said to be an enormous praying mantis.)

"Are there heroes?" Another soldier said.

All of us in the troop went out of the jeep and started loading ourselves with guns and ammos because again, like always, we are here to buy time until the **heroes** arrive. It is true that our troop has just graduated a week before this said mission, none of us might be really ready for this.

"Seriously! That's the monster?!" One of the females from the troop shrieked, earning all of our attention. "It's fucking huge!"

"Will our guns even graze that thing?!"

"Where are those heroes? We can't take this monster on our own!"

Heroes, heroes... honestly I'm not yet that familiar with these heroes, I came from the rural areas and these guys are not usually a topic to be interested in back at my place, that maybe the reason I can't understand why even my co-soldiers depend on these heroes.

My father was a soldier and in his time, the heroes are the guys like him, however, these days people hang on more to these heroes, even my mates, and it annoys me how they kept on shooting the monster as if they're just trying to waste some bullets.

I reached for a riffle and loaded it with ammo. I've always been called the best sniper in our team, so I'm confident I could land a hit on this monster, I took a position and then after aiming right, I pulled the trigger and as I have anticipated a bullet of mine hit a part of the mantis's elbow.

"Jesus! Haruna? You did that?" I heard someone say, I glanced at the one that called me and instead of pride, I saw anger in his eyes, "Now look, its rampaging a lot more!"

"But? Aren't we suppose to kill it?" I answered and he rolled his eyes at me, and then I saw the other members of the troop running towards our jeep to get some refuge. " Hey? What - "

"We're not heroes moron! Shit! We need to go!" He ran past me.

I felt annoyance with his statement, are we not considered heroes too? I was about to turn around until I heard a scream, I looked at the source and there on the road, I saw a kid, a kid who was probably limp with fear and was scooting away from the monster while the latter has its eyes feasting on him, probably targeting him as his prey now.

"Haruna! We need to go!"

"Go now!" I yelled as I ran towards the direction of the kid, not minding about my mates and the faint sound of the engine starting and leaving, I don't have anything with me but one gun and few ammos but my feet just fleeted towards the kid, I know I have to save him, I know I have to do that.

I leaped and embraced the boy just before the arm of the mantis hit us and we rolled away from the creature until I felt my back hitting on some metal and before I knew it, we fell on something grassy and rolled around towards the ground.

I let go of the kid once the Monster is out of view, my hands reached for his shoulder and saw him in shock, tears and snot were on his face.

"Are you alright, boy?!" I shook him slightly and when he was probably awaken from his stupor he began yelling and squirming but I held him firmly at the shoulders. "Hey, we're safe now, hey."

"Huh? The monster?" He whimpered.

"Its left out there, we need to move before it can get to us, can you move?"

"Y-yes..." the boy said and stood up, I stood up too but that's probably when my adrenaline ran out, I felt a great pain in my ankle, I might've sprain it and different ache all over my body. "Nee-chan, are you alright?!" The boy asked worriedly.

I forced out a smile. "Yes, now let's - " I was stopped when I heard a screeching insect sound, I slowly turned around and saw some trees falling and crashing.

"Ahhhh! The monster followed us." The boy cried.

I felt helpless and annoyed, Did I really made a mistake? Should I have just wasted bullets like my mates? Should I have just left when they told me too? I glanced at the young boy...at least I can save him... my hand reached for his arm and tugged it slightly to get his attention.

"Boy?"

"Y-yes?"

"You need to run, now!"

"Ehhh...but, you..."

"Go and leave me." I frantically said as I hear the mantis approaching. "Go now!" I slightly pushed his shoulder causing him to fall on his butt and then he stood up still looking at me and crying, but he scampered as fast as he could.

I slowly glanced up as I felt the ground tremble, I saw the head of the mantis peaking at the trees and it probably saw me now.

My whole body was frozen on the spot, I felt fear consuming me, I can't even shout and stupid memories kept flashing on my mind, like this really is my last...unconsciously, tears ran down my cheeks as I watch the creature approach me.

So this is it?...

The mantis raised its arm and was about to hit me, I closed my eyes and then...

I felt a large heap of air and heard some splashing, some warm liquid splattered to my body. Little by little, I opened my eyes and saw the mantis, dismembered and located far from my left, I looked in front of me again and saw a man in a coat holding a bloody axe.

"Oh shit!" I yelped as I saw a big, as in big! and hemorrhaging cut on his abdomen. His side was facing me, and I can see blood oozing out from him, he's so pale! Is he loosing that much? I tried to stand but I can't, so I tug at his coat. "H-hey you're bleed - "

Another screeching of an insect was heard, I looked up again and saw another large mantis, it looks different and bigger, crawling fast towards our direction.

"I see, another one has come, these are probably the works of Dr. Genus..." the bleeding man said calmly, somehow I felt adrenaline pumping me up again as I forgot the pain and grabbed the hand of the guy and dragged him. "What are you - "

"We need to go, you're bleeding!" I said as I tried to move forward not looking behind him, but he was strong since I can't budge now, I felt scared, his body was quite cold, is he... I glanced behind and saw him still standing, his face quite irritated, then I looked below his abdomen and saw that there was no wound or what, just a ripped clothing. " But I saw you - "

"I did, now I'm fine, so let go, I need to exterminate that thing." He answered calmly and coolly that it actually made my heart skipped a bit, what the hell did I just think?!

Then the loud screech woke me out of my reverie, and I saw the mysterious man turn to face the monster again. I gulped as I saw it nearing, the pain and fear engulfing me right now is the proof of me being novice and naive, I felt myself shudder at the thought of death coming again, however I felt cold fingertips hold my arm.

"I'll handle this...let go of my arm." I looked at the guy beside me and then at his hand, he was holding the wrist of my hand that was holding on to his, I realized I haven't let go of him, he probably wants his hand back to fight this monster, I let go slowly.

I feel shame, is he even a soldier? He's just wearing normal clothing and yet, me, the so called soldier...he probably felt my hand shake with fear when I held his, how disgusting of me.

"You need to move away because this will be messy." He said as he wield his axe, I just walked backwards still looking at his back and the monster running towards him. And then...

The mantis slashed his body and blood was all around, the scene is so fast that I stumbled down and felt my butt hit the ground. Suddenly something flew to my lap, I glanced at it and almost, almost, I could've had a heart attack.

"Why are you still here?! I told you to run." I was holding the mysterious' man's head!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I threw his head and scooted as far as I could and then felt my ankle hurting again, What the hell is wrong with me...

"It seems that you're not quite familiar with how things roll here." He said, and I was really surprised...is it really possible for a dismembered head to talk? is it because the brain is still there? Is that just the sympathetic system controlling?

Suddenly I looked back and saw a crawling body approaching the head, talk about creepy and disgusting...I watched how he attached the head back to his body, and stood up again while flexing his neck...I even saw the scar of his neck disappearing...what the fuck?

"Wha - "

"The insect flew..." he said looking around with vigilance, but I wasn't really paying that much attention until I heard some loud thud behind me, slowly I looked behind and saw the mantis.

"Hey - " I felt something grab my arm quickly and then pulled me out of that spot quickly, I felt myself stumble onto something and then when I opened my eyes my face was leaning on his chest, I immediately moved away but he wasn't bothered at all as he eyed the mantis, he was looking at the very top.

That's when I noticed something... there's something shiny on the creature's head...its probably a weird contraption that's controlling it. "That's..."

"So that's where the machine lies." He spoke and let go of my arm and then he dashed towards the mantis, the creature tried to slash him but he was able to block it with his axe and cut it's arm, he then leaped towards the head to hit the shiny thing but the other hand of the monster swats him away and mysterious man fell on the ground again, a huge slash on his midriff.

I'm not a bit worried now, I figured its easy to adapt at such situations, after all it isn't normal to see a mantis as large as the Tokyo tower so probably self regeneration isn't that weird also, I shook my head and pondered, I'm still the soldier so I should take a hold of the situation.

I remembered something as I saw my holster, I still have my gun with ammo in it, if I can hit that thing on its head, things will get less messy, however, it's hard to aim with the monster doing more frantic moves since it lost its arm, I reached for my gun and saw it react when it saw my weapon. "Shit."

It raised its arm and then was about to hit me until mysterious man, again took the blow, I won't lie if I said I kind of expected that. He then slashed the part of its hand that was stuck on his body a while ago, but the stupid monster also developed some regeneration powers as it regrew the tip of its arm.

"This one's an improved version." He said, and I want to ask him what his technique is in remaining so calm in such dire situations, I really need that. "The only thing that can put this down is probably that machine."

"Yes." I answered, and he looked back at me.

"Why are you still here?"

"Well, I can't run, literally..." I answered. "But I can shoot that thing...I'm quite good at that, so If..." I'm so dumb, I can't even say it.

"It is better if you just leave this to me." He answered, I would want to but I'm bound to my duty, to serve and protect...

"I'm still a soldier...no matter what you are, I can't abandon you...though it seems that I am useless at this moment...I think I can help you with something."

"..." he just fell silent and looked at me, I stared back but I looked at the creature again. "I see...you'll need me to distract it, I'll do that, but are you certain you can shoot that?"

"Yeah...I'm a sniper." I said, though I just had my magnum with me and not my riffle, this'll be a real challenge.

"Alright." He nods and then reached for his axe before lunging towards the mantis.

The mantis followed him and slashed him through and through, I feel really hurt for him but it seems he can't feel anything, damn... did he undergo chordotomy*? I decided to focus on the shiny thing and aim. I closed my eyes and inhaled deep and then my fingers hugged the trigger, when I had my orbs opened I pulled the trigger, nervousness and confidence merging, _I can't really explain what I feel._

And then I just saw the shiny thing on its head explode and the mantis became like a robot-y like thing and then corroded and fell to the ground.

"It worked." I said but I can't see mysterious man anywhere, so even if it hurts, I tried to go to his whereabouts, when the smoke cleared I saw him lying on the ground, wounds and blood all over, His feet crushed and dismembered. I ran to him to check out if his regeneration ability is still intact and was relieved when I saw some of his wound heal on their own, due to fatigue though, I sat limply beside him.

"That was a good shot." He said while lying and he glanced at me.

"Thank you...but I'm guessing you can kill that monster even without my help." I said.

"Yes, that's right." He answered and I watched as his feet grew back on their own. He probably saw me watching, so he scooted a bit and tried to lean on the tree behind him to sit up. "So, a soldier?"

"Yeah...we just graduated last week so you may say I am inexperienced, I'll take that."

"Well, to tell you the truth, you did well than those who have higher ranks than yours." Wow, that statement made my heart race wildly.

"It's probably because there are heroes now." He was silent when I said that. "You're a hero, aren't you?" I honestly don't know so I asked, after all even if he isn't, he's still one for me.

"Yes."

"I see...that's why you can do that regeneration thing." I said, but suddenly my head hurts, I probably hit it somewhere and just felt it now.

"I never expected you to do that, after all, I've told you to run, usually when we come, all officials move out of our way, this guy's just a demon level anyway."

"I'm still not familiar with that leveling." I laughed, when I tried to massage my temple I felt something warm on it, and when I checked, there's blood. "Well...you can say...I got tired of seeing you getting chopped and mutilated so my soldier instincts kicked in." So I did hit my head somewhere a while ago.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I glanced at him and saw him all fixed up and wait... Is that worry in his eyes? Shit, I must be imagining things now.

I nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't really came here for you, but you're welcome." Damn...he's so cool, I hope I also showed him a cool side of me, and yet I just showed him a weak, frail and uncute 'me'. What the hell am I thinking agsin? "Hey...Are you really alright?" I heard him say.

"Yeah." I said and suddenly I felt dizzy, what the hell? I feel really weak and limpish and my consciousness is drifting away...shit, before I lose myself I should say something..."I..." I think I blurted something but I can't remember and suddenly everything turned dark.

* * *

I woke up in some facility, probably a camp hospital or something, A nurse was taking care of me, and later a mate of mine came.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked and I nodded before I sat up, everything seeming blurred.

"Yeah...Where am I?" I asked. "How did I come here?"

"Someone brought you here and left you at the front. You were wrapped in that coat." I saw my mate point something and my eyes bulged as I remembered that coat. "We got worried because it has a lot of blood in it, turns out you just had a mild concussion, few fractures and a sprained ankle." I reached for the coat, it still has the stains and stench on it, but why the hell am I liking that?

"This..." I smiled, this is mysterious man's coat. I hugged the coat and then I even sniffed it but I moved it quickly when I saw my mate looking at me with disgust, yep...It still has a lot of blood on it. (But I don't plan on washing it though...I kinda liked his scent...)

I think I had my head, damaged with these thoughts resurfacing... but I was so happy, as I look at the coat, he even sent me back to my camp.

"Oh zombieman!" One of the patients points at the television since a picture was shown in the screen, it was probably a hero, I glanced to check that because the name is quite peculiar, and that's when my heart thundered loudly, that's him, his snobbish and cold face on a picture shown in the TV.

Zombieman? Yuck! But that's probably a fitting name for him, I just looked at his picture, a smile never leaving my face. I can't believe I'm falling for a hero like him.

* * *

All S class heroes are summoned in HQ, there will be an important meeting regarding the earth's future.

Inside a nice condo located in the city, A certain man just finished taking a shower, he went out of his bathroom and decided to look for clothes, it's funny because they said the water this time is chilly and yet, he can't feel a thing, its probably because he's cold blooded now.

He was looking quite annoyed as he heard the announcement again, he was wondering what kind of bullshit the association is saying.

After choosing some black shirt and pants he went to get a coat and he noted again that one of his, is not there, he just smiled as he remembered, how many years have passed since then? He picked one and laid it on his bed. He walked away and then glanced at the window.

"I hope I can see you again." He kind of smiled at the memory, when she said that, as her eyes were about to close.

"We'll see each other soon."

* * *

A/N: Falling in love is a distraction and distraction is bad for studies, so Falling in love while still in school, is a No-No for now. (For me, that is! Hahaha)

*chordotomy - is a procedure when doctors severe some nerves in the spinal cord to reduce or eliminte pain in chemo patients.

so if I get a lot of reviews, I'll probably post the continuation here... but if you're interested its at archives of our own, check 'My Immortal'. =)

I'm really crushing on this guy and Saitama, Hahaha.

And I read a story about him being a masochist, gotta admit I love that idea... =)

New note: I kinda had a mistake and posted the un-edited one, so...here's quite a new version...though there's not really any changes or anything! If you can please support this story in a contest at Inkitt! thank you!


End file.
